


Fragile

by rinre



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Polymyth setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinre/pseuds/rinre
Summary: And then she learns that Death is just very fragile. Gura would know. She's the same.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Mori Calliope
Comments: 18
Kudos: 197





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe the very first samemori fic in this tag is [gestures at this]

Gura would say that she was a very amiable person to be around. Back in the day, she was known as the kindest sea creature in all of Atlantis – at least that’s what her old friends called her. And even after 9,000 years, she was still regarded as that by her new buddies on the surface. Gura didn’t get stressed over silly things, was fairly organized, didn’t yell when she spoke to someone else in the room, and knew how to behave in most social situations. Overall, she was a very polite shark with a very laidback attitude towards life.

But, sometimes, she had her moments. She wouldn’t say that she was dramatic, but—

“Does Calli secretly hate me and is just nice out of obligation?”

Amelia stops on her way out of the room, blinking the sleep off her eyes. The two have a staring contest for about a second before the detective speaks, “Uh.”

“Never mind. Don’t answer that. I rather succumb to paranoia.”

It’s eight in the morning, so Amelia blinks slowly like a sloth. “Good morning.”

With a groan, the tiny shark falls on her side on the comfy couch, burying her head in a pillow. She mumbles something incoherent, muffled by the object, and Amelia just stands there for a minute, rolling her eyes and waiting for Gura’s tantrum to be over.

Eventually, Gura has to breathe, so she lifts her head up with a large intake of air. After a silent beat, she replies. “Good morning, Ame.”

“Do you need a moment, champ?”

“No,” Gura thinks about it. “A hug, maybe.”

“Alright, hold that thought.” With that, Amelia resumes her walk to the bathroom so she can wash her face and brush her teeth before cuddling with a friend in need.

\--

It doesn’t take long for Gura to climb on her lap when Amelia returns, and it’s cute, despite her breakdown. Amelia caresses her hair as she listens to the wails of a mythical creature.

“So we’ve all been a _thing_ for a while, right?” Gura gets comfortable with her back to Amelia’s front.

“A thing.” Amelia wraps her arms loosely around her, playing with the hem of Gura’s shirt.

“Yeah, you know. We go on dates with each other. We hold hands. We kiss, sometimes.”

“We.”

Gura turns her neck upwards to stare. “Did you fall out of bed and hit your head?”

“I neglected my coffee to cuddle with you, so you need to be specific. My brain is working at half capacity.” Amelia responds without missing a beat, still looking pretty sleepy.

Gura just sighs dramatically, turning her head forward again. Amelia can spot a blush on the tips of her ears. “I mean the five of us. You get to hang out with Kiara, and kiss Ina, and hug me, and nap with Calli, and it’s all good, right?”

“Nap. Is that how the kids are calling it nowadays?” Amelia has a cheeky grin on her face and Gura elbows her stomach lightly.

“I’m trying to be serious, here!”

Amelia giggles, grabbing her arm to stop the assault. “I’d say that this statement is correct, yes. Your point?”

“My _point_ being,” Gura leans forward, hands doing motions in the air, which is something she does when she’s distressed and Amelia finds too cute. “How come _everyone_ has… ‘napped’ with Calli, and yet we have never even kissed?”

The sentence is built strangely and Amelia has to force her brain to actually cooperate and decipher Gura’s language. When it does, she widens her eyes, understanding hitting her like a ten ton brick. “Ohhhh… you want to shag Calli.”

Gura turns around, face red and panicking. “D-don’t say it like that!”

“You want that scythe in your backyard.”

“Oh my god.”

“You want the reaper in your peeper.”

“Are you done?”

“You want—”

Gura jumps on the detective, hands on her mouth to shut her up, and Amelia just falls back on the couch with a contagious laughter. After a moment struggling to actually free herself from Gura’s grasp – she was way stronger than any of them, Amelia forgets – she sits up again, hands on Gura’s waist to ground the poor girl.

This time, she is genuine. “Gura, if you want to sleep with Calli, all you have to do is ask her.”

For a silent moment all Gura does is stare at Amelia like she’s insane. Then, she sputters, “Did you not hear me? We’ve never even _kissed_ yet, Ame.”

That takes a frown out of the detective. “Really?”

“Yeah! And I just…” Gura deflates, her tail hitting the floor lazily. “It makes me a bit sad. I understand that I’m not Kiara. But… she’s opened up to you and Ina. And I was really happy when it happened! I thought that we could all finally, you know. Be a thing. A nice thing, an… uncomplicated thing.” Amelia nods, and the shark continues. “But when it’s with me, she treats me like a cute little kid, instead. And I’m kinda tired of people seeing me this way.”

Her voice is low and Amelia stops teasing for a second, because they’ve had this conversation before. Gura didn’t particularly have self-esteem issues, but she did feel self-conscious when someone she considered a friend didn’t show her the same level of respect. The detective knows that Calliope didn’t do it to hurt Gura, far from it, but it was also something they’ve never had a chance to talk about.

For some reason, Gura and Calliope had huge communication issues.

But that didn’t mean the attraction wasn’t there. Amelia knew that, at least.

With a gentle nudge to her chin, Amelia tips Gura’s head up again so she can look at her in the eyes. She gives the shark a gentle smile. “You know how much we love you, right?”

Gura mumbles something akin to ‘I guess’.

“And that includes Calli. You know how terrible she is at showing affection, we’ve followed her saga with Kiara for _years_ before anything happened,” Amelia giggles to try and get a smile out of her friend. “The only reason Ina and I managed to go anywhere with her is because we took the first step. Calli has so much love to give, she just has no idea where to even start.”

It sounded incredibly familiar and Gura has a moment of introspection at those words.

Amelia pokes her nose. “So, ask her out for a movie night, eat popcorn, laugh along with Shrek, and give her the piece of your heart that’s stored for her inside this fiery chest of yours. She would be a fool not to take it.”

The moments of genuine good advice that came from Amelia were incredibly rare and weird, so Gura can’t help but to smile slowly and push forward to steal a kiss from the sun that came to Earth to brighten up her life.

“You know what,” Gura pulls back, brushing her nose against hers. “I think I’ll do just that. Thanks, Sunshine.”

\--

Getting Calliope to agree to a movie marathon was incredibly easier than Gura had predicted. All it took was a polite call, a humble wine offering, an incredible collection of John Wick DVDs – Calliope’s contribution – and pizza rolls.

They met that very night, and now, with food in the oven and Keanu Reeves kicking ass on the screen, Gura and Calliope found themselves side by side on Calliope’s couch, with the low light hanging from the ceiling and a rumble of hyperactive screams tuned to every badass fight scene playing.

“Dude, he did all that with his _belt_.” Calliope says, baffled. “I can’t believe I forgot how good these movies are.”

“I’m still recovering from the pencil scene from the last movie.” Gura’s mouth hangs open, excited, and she’s almost forgetting the true purpose of this visit. Truth to be told, it’s hard to focus on kissing your homie when Keanu Reeves is covered in blood, ready to kill 50 other guys to avenge his dog.

But Gura was a girl on a mission.

The movie slows down to a nice pace again, and the two friends chat and laugh for a bit. Gura loves seeing the glint in Calliope’s eyes when she’s relaxed and happy, and she feels warm on the inside knowing that she’s the one who made it happen.

“But really, thanks for coming,” Calliope says, a gentle expression in her eyes. “I’ve been super busy and I guess I needed to relax for a moment. I’m just so bad at noticing the signs my own body sends me.”

“You are,” Gura agrees with a cheeky grin. “But it’s okay. That’s why we’re here for you.” After a silent beat, Gura brushes her arm against her friend and adds, “I’m here for you.”

Calliope looks at her from the corner of her eye, and Gura can’t tell if her face looks red because of the tint of the low light, or something else. “I appreciate you, homie. Really.”

There is a shift in their mood, and Gura can physically feel it. That’s the part she’s been waiting for, but now that she’s here, she has no idea how to proceed. Calliope was such a mystery to her, and so hard to deal with. But at the same time, she was just a dork who didn’t know what to do with her own convoluted feelings. Gura would know.

She was the exact same.

Maybe that’s why it was so hard to connect to someone like that. Seeing a mirror image of yourself was difficult.

“Calli… I was actually meaning to—”

Before she could get the full sentence out, the oven rings, announcing that the pizza rolls were ready.

“Oh, hold on, I’ll be right back!” Calliope jumps out of the couch at an incredible speed, and Gura just prays for it to be a reflex to burned food, and not her running away from a serious conversation with her.

A few minutes later, Calliope emerges from the kitchen wearing a pink apron and gloves, and Gura thinks that she might have a heart attack over how oddly cute the grim reaper looks bringing her food.

“Careful, they’re hot! But tasty,” Calliope places one plate on Gura’s lap and another on the couch’s armrest. “I can bake more if you want, just say the word.”

And it’s ridiculous, but Gura’s brain short-circuits for a moment at the view, and all she does is stare at her friend with a blank face of pure admiration. Calliope catches on that and blinks, stopping on her tracks. “Is… is something on my face?”

That finally breaks the spell.

“What? No! You’re gorgeous. Pretty— you’re fine! I’m good. Thanks!” And then Gura stuffs her mouth with scorching pizza rolls because, as previously established, she has no idea how to function next to people she’s enchanted with. When she yells from the pain of a burned tongue, Calliope just panics for a moment before running back to the kitchen to bring her wounded friend a cup of water.

She sits down next to Gura on the couch. “Oh gosh, are you okay?”

Quite frankly, Gura would rather have her soul reaped right there, but she couldn’t say that. So she settles for, “I’m just dumb.” Gura drinks, and nearly chokes when she feels Calliope’s tentative hand rubbing her back gently. Her cheeks immediately redden and she tries her best to turn away to save some dignity. “Sorry. Sorry, I’m being an idiot.”

“Hey, stop calling yourself that. I’ll be mad.” Calliope’s voice is soft, like her smile and her touch. It’s a tone that Gura has heard her use with Kiara many times before she was even aware of how in love they were, and it makes her feel fuzzy. She has no idea what to make of this, so instead of assuming, she drinks a bit more.

Once there’s no more water in the cup, she sighs. The movie is still playing, but the battle scene sounds muffled behind Gura’s noisy thoughts.

She likes Calliope so much. She wants to be the center of her attention, at least for tonight, because her friend is so special to her and she never had the guts to confess how _much_ she enjoys her company.

Amelia’s advice comes to mind then, and Gura finally decides to jump face first into the unknown.

“Calli.” Gura takes a deep breath and faces the taller woman by her side.

“Hm?”

They have a staring contest for a second. Gura’s eyes roam her features, drinking in her beauty like she wants to get intoxicated. Calliope Mori was a really beautiful person.

Gura holds her gaze for as long as possible before things get awkward, then simply says, “I really want to kiss you.”

She feels Calliope’s hand freezing, and braces herself for the impact. She expects the worst, and she hates it, because that’s not how things are supposed to go. She’s supposed to be open and honest with her friend, not spend the rest of her life harboring secret feelings inside her chest.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same,” Gura speaks up again way too quickly, because she was terrible at damage control. “I’ve just been thinking about it, lately. How we’re the only ones who haven’t yet? And it’s f-fine! We don’t necessarily _have_ to— I mean, I just wanted to know… what you think of me. Because I think that you’re an amazing person, and I’ve admired you for so long, but… I understand if I’m not physically your type, because I’m not really many people’s type, I guess. So if you could—”

Suddenly, Calliope holds Gura’s cheeks between her hands, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar.

Gura just blinks in surprise. “Uh. What are we doing?”

“I panicked,” Calliope lets her go slowly. “Sorry.”

“N-no, no, I’m sorry! That was weird to bring up out of nowhere.”

“No, that’s not… guh.” Calliope runs her fingers through her hair, pushing her bangs back – and gods, it was extremely unfair, Gura thinks, the way this woman seemed to be crafted out of the underworld’s marble. The reaper has an indecipherable expression on her face, so Gura just waits until she’s done gathering her thoughts. “Gura, you… You are the pure _definition_ of my type, are you kidding me— Fuck. That’s not how… I’m so bad at this, holy shit.”

Gura is still pretty much in the middle of a breakdown, but she can’t hold back a chuckle, because Calliope starts swearing when she’s nervous, and it’s stupidly endearing. “Take your time.”

Calliope groans. “Hey, no, don’t console me. It’ll make me feel even more pathetic.”

“You’re not pathetic,” With a surge of courage, Gura shifts closer, her index finger wrapping around Calliope’s pinky. “Feelings are hard. I would know.”

The silence is met with soft actions; Calliope curls her finger all the way too, holding onto Gura’s touch like a lifeline. Ironic, perhaps, considering her job, but none of them are skilled enough to deal with whatever emotions blossom within them. Being human was probably easier than this.

“I’m a walking mess, in case you haven’t noticed,” Calliope breathes out in a miserable chuckle. “I swear it has nothing to do with you.”

“Hey, no offense taken, chief.”

They smile at each other, the heavy veil apparently off for good. Gura knows how hard this is now, and understand what Amelia meant when she said that she had to take the first step. She wouldn’t judge Calliope for being afraid of happiness; Death probably didn’t have many opportunities to allow happiness to find her.

“I’ve… been wanting to.” Calliope finds her voice again, but it’s weak and wobbly. “I mean, I also want to. With... with you. Do the thing.” She grumbles, a blush creeping up her neck. “You see what the problem is? I can’t even say the effin’ word, how could I possibly approach one of the people I cherish the most in this whole _world_ and ask for it?”

Tiny fireworks explode inside Gura at the magnanimous compliment. “Well, you sure know how to make a girl feel special.”

Calliope shoves Gura sideways with a goofy snort. “Shut up. I’m shit with words.”

“You’re a musician??”

“Writing and speaking are fundamentally different.”

“You’re a rapper! You speak like, five thousand words a second.”

“Maybe I should kick your ass five thousand times a second, how about that?”

Gura has no comeback for this and fails to hold her laugh back much longer. Calliope breaks with her, and the two just laugh their worries away on that couch, leaning against each other like a pillar. Calliope, being a lot taller, brings her arms around Gura, pulling her in for a hug and pressing her chin on top of the shark’s head.

“God, we’re a lost cause.” Gura mumbles against her neck once the laughter dies down, and doesn’t feel nervous for once. She closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being held.

There is no answer from the reaper, and they hug like this for quite a long time. The movie is completely forgotten in the back, just like their pizza rolls. Serves them right for being too hot, Gura thinks. Snuggling a little like this feels much better, anyway.

Gura tries to listen to Calliope’s heartbeat, only to realize that she doesn’t have one. It made sense, but it was still a surprise. Maybe her blushes were a state of mind instead of a physical reaction. Thinking about it makes her giggle unconsciously, and Calliope just hums in a question.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it,” Gura stops and mutters. “So… I’m still up for it, if you want. Doing the thing.”

Calliope chuckles against her hair. “It sounds worse when someone else says it like that.”

Gura waits instead of taking charge, because she feels like this should come from the other woman instead. So when Calliope eventually lets her go and leans back to look at her from up close, Gura’s heart feels like it could burst.

“You’re so special to me,” Calliope says in a soft voice, to a world exclusive to the two of them. “And I never wanted to hurt you. I’m sorry if I did.”

It’s at that moment that Gura understands why Kiara would rather spend the rest of her immortality chasing this woman than living adventures out there without her. Calliope cherishes people to an absurd extent, because no one understands more what it feels like to lose someone than the one who picks up their souls to take them to the afterlife.

And she was incredibly fragile.

“You didn’t hurt me,” Gura leans in, eyes half-lidded, heart torn. “You never could.”

They meet halfway, soft lips and gentle sighs, and this particular kiss feels like Gura’s first. It’s been so long since then. She remembers being a young shark, curious and excited, and somehow that feeling came back as she melted into those lips.

Whatever crazy nonsense all those old writers said about the kiss of death in their depressing books was utterly wrong. Kissing Calliope wasn’t miserable or dangerous. It was like breathing fresh air, or coming home after a long day. Gura wanted to live in the sensation, treasure it.

She feels a hand sneaking up her neck slowly, and tilts her head further to let Calliope know she enjoys it. Gura’s own hands settles on Calliope’s waist, and she feels the reaper opening her mouth. She takes the hint to deepen the kiss, a tiny whine escaping from her throat.

Calliope breaks the kiss for a second and smiles against her, “I like that noise.”

Gura’s heart flips. “Not many people get that from the get-go.”

“Guess I’m doing something right, then.” With that, she dives in for another deep kiss, and Gura fists the reaper’s sweater, pulling herself closer. The couch isn’t big enough to accommodate Gura’s flailing tail, and she’s starting to feel a little too needy to settle for so little contact. Also, the angle is awkward due to their height difference. So in a single move, she pulls herself up to straddle Calliope, and this time, it’s her who groans against the shark’s mouth.

They break the kiss to take a breather, and Calliope’s flushed cheeks is a fucking sight to see. Gura does her best to calm herself and asks, “Is this okay? Push me off if it’s too much.”

And this makes Calliope laugh. “Kiara is much worse.”

This makes Gura remember the first time her and Kiara got steamy and she lets out a nervous chuckle. “Alright, fair point.”

They stare at each other for a while, absorbing the intimacy of this moment and what it means for both of them. The low light makes shadows dance across Calliope’s features, and it fits her, Gura thinks. Complete darkness isn’t her style, but soft glows complimented her aura perfectly.

Now that Gura understands Calliope’s boundaries, she feels like she can ask her something a bit more daring without the fear of complete rejection.

She brushes Calliope’s bangs slightly because she can, and asks. “Do you want to stop here?”

The question leaves no room for doubt, and it’s a bit scary, still. Gura moves fast, always has – her first kiss also led her to her first time with Amelia, Ina _and_ Kiara –, but she knows that not everyone is susceptible to such a quick shift in a relationship. If Calliope says that she would rather wait, they would, no questions asked. Gura just wants to enjoy this new thing they found together.

She’s about to tell Calliope that, when she feels calloused palms on her bare thighs.

Calliope shifts, sitting up straighter, her hands moving against Gura’s skin. Up and down, caressing years of scars and adventures. Her face is an enigma, and it feels like she’s struggling with her words. Her gestures, however, are unmistakable.

Gura places her own hands on top of Calliope’s, bringing them up so she could explore a bit further. Slowly, palms cup her bottom over her shorts, and Gura just looks at the woman centimeters away from her with an encouraging smile.

“Go on.”

Calliope keeps quiet and kisses her again. Gura flutters her eyes shut and wraps her arms around her neck, trying incredibly hard not to think about how good her chest feels against her smaller one, and how Calliope’s hands are kneading her butt in the most delicious way. The kiss has some sort of desperation to it now, and Gura loves it that Calliope is the one dictating its rhythm. She wants her to feel comfortable.

Gura licks and pulls her gently against her, closer each time, needy and whiny, and her teeth sink into Calliope’s lower lip accidentally. They pull back for a bit.

“Pointy teeth you have there.” Calliope mutters, utterly breathless.

Gura can feel the lust in her eyes. “I’ve been told they can drive people wild.”

Somehow, the reaper’s cheeks get even redder, and she can’t stop looking down at Gura’s mouth now. “What the fuck, man.”

The reaction is so genuine that Gura laughs, and keeps laughing, even when Calliope tries to kiss her mute. Their lips crash dumbly against each other, time and time again, and at some point Gura moves a bit, kissing her cheek, down her neck, up and over to her other cheek. Calliope pulls her closer by her ass and Gura nearly moans at the sudden movement.

They stop, panting, and Gura whispers in her ear. “You wouldn’t happen to have a bed, would you?”

She doesn’t have to speak twice. Calliope grabs her by the waist, lifting her up like a doll, carrying Gura all the way to her room while the shark giggles like an idiot, legs kicking in the air. Maybe being incredibly shorter than this woman had its perks, after all.

Calliope is a gentlewoman, so she simply lays Gura down with care on the mattress, closing the door behind them with her foot. The shark just looks at her fondly and absolutely thrilled, and waits when Calliope excuses herself for a moment to – was this woman for real? – light up some candles around the room. It’s the first time Gura has been here and she’s swooning like a teenager in love.

Maybe she really was.

“What, you just have candles ready to go in case one of your four girlfriends come over?” Gura asks with a teasing smirk.

“Not really,” Calliope answers without turning around. “It’s more… uh, for myself. I like to create a mood with some wine before going to sleep, you know? Self-care.”

“That’s so cute.”

“ _You’re_ cute.”

Gura snorts. “Derogatory.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Just a dumb meme,” When Calliope is done lighting up all her 400 candles, she walks back to Gura’s waiting arms. “Come here, I miss you.”

Calliope softens her gaze, crawling on all fours towards her on the mattress. “Are you always this smooth?”

Gura hugs her and giggles when the reaper lets all of her weight fall on top of her. “Only with you. Ame gives me no room for that, Ina makes me feel like goo, and Kiara is just…” She tries to find a suitable word for her fiery friend.

“Overwhelming.” Calliope answers for her.

“Alright, yeah,” Gura scratches Calliope’s head, feeling her breath against her neck. “But I don’t want to talk about the others right now.”

Something feels warmer on her skin and Gura realizes that it’s Calliope’s heated cheeks. She’s never considered herself a Casanova, but something about making the grim reaper blush so easily was driving Gura kind of crazy. It was addictive.

“Can I be honest?” Calliope mutters in a breath.

“Of course.”

“I’m nervous,” She shifts a little, laying on Gura’s shoulder now, one arm wrapped across her waist like she’s hugging a teddy bear. “And it’s not because it’s you, I get nervous with everybody.”

Gura nods, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Hey, no worries. We don’t have to rush anything,” She swallows dry, the reality of the situation finally sinking in, and breathes out a shaky chuckle. “I’m also pretty nervous, honestly.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Gura reflects on why her heart is dancing in her chest as she rubs circles up and down the back of Calliope’s neck. “Mostly because I’ve been dreaming about this moment for a long time.” She stops, suddenly embarrassed, and covers her face with a free hand. “Ah, shucks, is this cheesy? It’s too much, isn’t it? Never mind, ignore the shark.”

No answer for a second. Calliope lifts up her torso then, staring down at this girl who has been at the forefront of her mind for ages now, and realizes that they are both two sides of the same coin. Just because Gura was able to have the courage to do something about it, it didn’t mean that she wasn’t as terrified of messing things up as she was. If Calliope had a heart, it would probably be exploding in her ears from how much love was pouring out of it.

So she simply kisses Gura, long and slowly, hoping to convey all the emotions she’s been holding back. She was tired of running away from the good things in her life.

Gura touches Calliope’s shoulders, rubs down her arms, and takes one of Calliope’s hands to guide it under her sweater. Her touch is warm, not at all the coldness associated with Death. She helps her movements, and eventually Calliope doesn’t need guidance to understand that Gura’s gills on her sides are pretty sensitive.

They break the kiss and Calliope whispers, “Tell me what you like?”

Gura shoots her a grin. “Well, I’d really like to get out of these clothes, for starters.”

“Aye, aye, captain.” Calliope giggles and slowly pulls Gura up to pull her sweater over her stretched arms, giving her a beautiful view of the shark’s lean torso.

Calliope freezes for a moment and Gura worries, “Everything good?”

“Y-yeah, you’re just… wow.” Calliope blinks, shaking her head to snap out of it. “Listen, man, I wasn’t kidding when I told you you’re my type.”

“Oh,” Gura flushes at the compliment, butterflies in her stomach. She bites her lower lip, eyes glazed over. “Well, since we’re being honest,” She moves in tiny jumps on the mattress until she’s closer to Calliope again and places her hands on her thighs. “I’d be lying if I told you I haven’t been thinking about… you know. Your body, too.”

It’s pretty awkward, but Calliope manages a cheeky smile. “Oh, you don’t say.”

“I do say.”

“Which part, exactly?”

_Okay, now she’s just being mean._

Gura groans, all her confidence draining from her face, replaced by a stupid blush. “You’re gonna make me say it, aren’t you?”

“Well,” Calliope tosses Gura’s sweatshirt on the floor, her eyes nearly ravishing her nude form, and speaks in a hoarse voice. “You can touch it, instead.”

“Geeze Louise.” Well, Gura wasn’t gonna pass up _that_ opportunity.

She decides to stop talking and let her hands work, for once. Gura leans up, kisses her again while her fingers work the buttons of Calliope’s blouse. Slowly, they pop open one by one, and the reaper’s chest comes into view. Gura has to break the kiss to truly take a look at the masterpiece in front of her.

Calliope, sitting with her legs bended backwards on her bed, half her sweater open, exposing her black lace bra which, to be fair, didn’t really cover much of what was underneath it. If Gura didn’t know any better, it almost felt like Calliope was waiting for the night to take this turn when she picked her underwear today.

She wasn’t going to ask, because the fantasy of it being true was much better than a confirmation. She feels her lower stomach squeeze and groans, pushing herself back up to kiss Calliope numb before she passed out.

Finally done with all the buttons, Calliope leans back to let Gura remove the rest of the sweatshirt properly. She tosses it back together with her own piece of clothing, and now they are both shirtless and breathless.

Gura couldn’t stop looking at Calliope’s chest area, honestly. It was just impossible.

Calliope, of course, notices it. “Does it live up to your expectations?” She chuckles, fairly nervous.

And this breaks something in Gura, and she has to let Calliope know immediately that she could look like literally any other person, and Gura would still love her unconditionally, because her soul was beautiful, and her mind was brilliant, and her spirit was brighter than all the stars in the galaxy.

“No,” She says, her gaze moving to look at the woman in the eyes, and she smiles with utmost fondness. “It’s so much more. You’re so much more.”

Calliope’s eyes sting with something wet and she laughs. “You’re gonna make me cry, homie.”

Gura touches her cheek, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re beautiful. I hope the others told you that.”

With a soft sigh, Calliope touches the hand on her cheek and closes her eyes. “They did. You’re all fucking mushy in bed.”

This forces a cackle out of Gura and she kisses her again, because kissing Calliope is suddenly her most favorite activity in the world. She held herself back for far too long.

Gura’s hands involuntarily move to Calliope’s chest and the reaper breathes in, leaning back to kiss her cheek. “Fucking thirsty for these boobs, too. All of you.”

“Yeah, well,” Gura nibbles her ear. “The others don’t have sharp teeth.”

Silence.

“Bro,” Is all Calliope says before pulling Gura’s arms around her. Gura immediately snaps her bra open, revealing the gorgeous breasts.

She looks at her for a moment. “Can I?”

“Please.” Calliope breathes out and leans back on her hands, staring down at the tiny shark like she’s offering her whole body to those fangs.

It does make Gura’s instincts snap, and she dives in. Her hands touch them, feeling their delicious weight before her mouth is around one, sucking intensely, like there was absolutely nothing more urgent at the moment. She feels Calliope’s hand on her head, pushing her harder against her chest, and Gura thinks that suffocating on her boobs was a really nice way to die. Maybe Calliope would be too busy to notice her soul floating away.

“Harder,” Calliope grunts. “I’m not very sensitive.”

At the request, Gura finally bites along the area, and Calliope truly, for the first time, moans loudly. It’s dragged out and beautiful, and Gura bites again, and licks, and moves to the other breast, trying to take everything inside her mouth at once, but it’s simply impossible. She hears Calliope’s sounds above her head, each bite accompanied by a whine. The reaper grabs her hair, pulling a bit involuntarily. It feels so good.

Gura wants to devour this woman.

She kisses up her chest, to her throat, biting her jaw slightly. Gura’s pupils are dilated. “Can I take off your pants?”

“I was gonna say—” Calliope is all choked up, flushed up her ears. “Yeah, yeah. Please, fuck.”

Gura helps her out of those tight skinny jeans and isn’t even surprised to see that Calliope’s thighs were also pretty much a meal. She wonders if she can take a bite. She feels like a glutton.

“Let me take off yours, too.” Calliope reaches out to Gura’s shorts, and soon both of them stare at each other, nearly fully naked.

Gura’s tail thrashes wildly as she climbs on top of Calliope, skin on skin. She might go mad with desire. Calliope says nothing and pulls her in for another kiss. Her tongue feels hot around Gura’s, wet and lovely, and Gura pulsates when Calliope’s thigh rubs a sensitive spot. She touches the reaper’s chest once more and feels her bra being snapped open by sneaky hands. Her bare chest touches Calliope’s, and she groans.

It’s so much. It’s all she’s been dreaming about for _months._

Gura starts her descent, teeth on Calliope’s jaw, neck, shoulder, another five minutes ravishing those breasts because she just could not get enough of them, bite marks all around, purple and gorgeous, then down Calliope’s stomach. She feels the reaper laying down against her pillows, and stops to check if this was okay. It was admittedly hard when Calliope smelled so good down there.

The view nearly makes her lose her mind.

Calliope just stared at her with hooded eyes, one hand near her open mouth, those plump lips biting a finger and looking down at Gura in such a vulnerable manner. She was so cute. Calliope Mori was incredibly cute.

Gura feels the intense urge to climb back up to press a chaste kiss to her plump lips. She whispers. “I want to make you feel good. Can I?”

She receives a nod, a broken whine that could be a hum of affirmation, and decides that it was okay. She stares a bit longer and feels proud of being so tiny, and yet able to completely ruin the grim reaper.

Slowly, Gura goes down again, and when she reaches Calliope’s most sensitive spot, she presses a kiss to it. A smear of wetness sticks to her nose, and Calliope groans, legs twitching. She’s so wet, she’s nearly spilling all over the sheets.

Finally, she gets to work. Gura gives her broad licks, slowly, enjoying the taste. Each movement makes Calliope thrust her hips in tandem with the rhythm. Gura can tell she’s enjoying it from how her soft moans escalate to broken whines, a few spaced out words, _‘so good… faster… please… fuck, keep going… shit…’_

The cursing didn’t surprise her, but it was still incredibly hot.

Gura picks up her pace, circles everywhere, bites her nub slightly, and Calliope voices out all her emotions, spills her heart out, and she’s so _vocal._ Gura loves it. It makes her feel like she’s doing a good job.

It does take a while. Calliope wasn’t as sensitive as Amelia. She needed time to build up her arousal, needed strong strokes, and Gura brings her fingers to help with that. She pushes one inside and Calliope lets out a dragged out ‘fuck’, then Gura realizes there’s space for one more. And a third. Soon, she’s pumping fast, in and out, mouth refusing to leave the outside wetness, drinking from her like an oasis, and Calliope moves her hips, and then, and then—

Gura feels her clenching around her fingers. Calliope’s whines aren’t exaggerated. They’re fast paced, breathy, and Gura slows down until the reaper can come down from her high. Eventually, she simply plops on the mattress, breathing heavily, and Gura finally climbs back up after brushing her face clean with the back of her hand.

For a moment, there’s only the two of them regaining their breaths. Calliope opens her eyes and smiles, and looks gorgeous. She pulls Gura for a hug, and the two cuddle for a long time. Gura’s heart feels so full. She didn’t know Calliope was so cuddly.

Gura feels a soft kiss to the crown of her head and a happy sigh. “That was buck wild, dawg.”

The shark laughs, “You’re such a dork.”

“Hm-hmm.” Calliope hums against her hair. “I could stay here forever…”

Cuddly and lovely. What a combo.

“Then stay.” Gura closes her eyes, certain that her smile won’t leave her face for a long time.

They bask in the afterglow for a very long time, and Gura nearly dozes off. She’s pretty content like this, being held and loved, knowing that she made her friend – girlfriend? – very happy.

She feels soft fingertips trailing down her spine, touching the base of her tail, and that wakes her up again. She doesn’t say anything when Calliope rubs it slowly, but her lower abdomen catches fire immediately.

“Is this good?” Calliope asks.

“You have no idea,” Gura replies, eyes closed again. She feels her arousal returning with full force. “Keep doing that.”

Calliope does. “I’ve always wondered if touching it felt good for you.”

“If you rub it a certain way for a moderate amount of time it makes me… you know. Very fast.”

“Oh,” Calliope pauses, as if trying to come up with a word, but eventually just says. “I get it. So… if I do this,” Her hand moves to the inside of her tail and Gura moans.

“A-ah…” She presses closer, buries her nose on the crook of Calliope’s neck. “Like that…”

She keeps going, one hand enveloping the base of her tail almost entirely, and Gura ruts against her, hips thrusting without her being able to stop it. It was always like that. Calliope picks up on it and shifts their bodies so her thigh can fit in between Gura’s legs. She leaves a sticky trail immediately, blushes like crazy when Calliope uses her nails to gently scratch her tail as she pumps it, legs wrapped around her hot thigh.

“Ca…lli…” Gura’s whines are uncontrollable. “Calli… a-ah…”

“I’m here,” Calliope’s sweet whispers contrast to her movements. She picks up the pace on Gura’s tail, feeling the way the girl rides her leg like she needs the relief more than anything. “I got you.”

Gura’s movements become erratic and her heart beats out of control. She pushes her jaw forward to lick and bite whatever she can reach. In this case, Calliope’s neck. Her drool leaks down the reaper’s skin, she sucks on her collarbone, moans loudly, now. Calliope moves her hand deliciously, up and down, inside her tail, near her ass, uses another hand to spread Gura’s cheeks just for the sensation.

“Fucking— Calli—”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t stop.”

Calliope breathes out, lust flooding her every pores. “You’re doing good. So good.”

The combination of praise with her hand pumps drive Gura up the wall, and she can’t hold back for the life of her.

“Ca— Calli, I’m gonna— I’m com— Ah—” She tightens her legs around Calliope’s, rutting wildly, riding her orgasm as her tail coils around them. As Gura clenches, she hears Calliope letting out soft whine too, and realizes that she’s not the only one rubbing herself on the other.

Gura feels dizzy afterwards, always has. She takes a moment to grasp her bearings and the first thing she notices are the teeth marks on Calliope’s collarbones, red and wonderful. Smeared with drool, Gura rubs her mouth clean and looks up.

“Hey, you.” Calliope is smiling down at her. “You okay?”

“Peachy,” Their cheeks are both red. “Did you…?”

“Uh… yeah.” Calliope feels shy about it, and Gura giggles. “When you were… I did, too.”

“Good.” Gura softens her gaze and leans to kiss her. They kiss like their first time, softly and intimately, skin on skin, hands roaming each other’s body because they can. She doesn’t know who starts being naughty again first, but it lasts the whole night, and Gura has no idea what time it is when they finally get too tired to keep going.

Gura faintly remembers cold pizza rolls and a forgotten movie on the living room, but when she learns that Calliope likes to be a little spoon, she really can’t bring herself to give a damn about anything else.

Her heart is so full, and she’s so comfortable under the sheets, sleeping naked with someone she cherishes so much, that the words spill out.

“Calli?”

“Hmm?” Calliope mutters, sleepy.

“I love you.”

The answer is instantaneous. “I love you, too.”

When sleep takes over, Gura has a smile plastered on her face, and feels like the most loved shark in the whole entire world.

\--

The next day, when she arrives home, Amelia and Ina are in the kitchen baking cookies. Amelia is the first one who spots her, and smiles brightly with flour on her cheeks.

“Hey! So, how did it go?”

Ina pops her head out from behind Amelia, and Gura looks at these two goofs and realizes that love truly has many different shapes and sizes.

“Did you guys know,” Gura jumps to hug them both. “That Keanu Reeves is a _badass_?”

**Author's Note:**

> top!Gura rights!!! little spoon Calli!!! i said what i said!!!
> 
> find me on twitter if you want: @rintubein


End file.
